Individuals often experience pain or discomfort in various parts of the body. Many individuals experience a type of pain commonly known as a headache. The origin of a headache is frequently unknown. An extremely severe type of headache known as a migraine is even more problematic for individuals. An individual typically desires relief from the pain of headache even if the precise cause is not known or treatable. Sometimes, treatment for headache pain can be as simple as resting, with varying degrees of success. Often individuals will consume over-the-counter or prescription medications to obtain relief from headache pain, with varying degrees of success. However, many individuals desire a reliable form of relief from headaches and other fairly minor manifestations of pain and discomfort that does not encompass taking medications.